


Drunken Baby

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke doesn't handle their liquor well.





	

“You’re really drunk right now.”

“No I’m not, you’re just blurry.”

Anders bit his lip and tried not to laugh. He didn’t want to give Hawke the benefit of actually rewarding their antics.

Meanwhile, proving less successful, the most strained snort came out of Fenris’ direction. Anders glanced at him and shook his head.

“You need to stop encouraging them.”

Fenris just feigned shock and adjusted his hold around Hawke’s middle.

“Me? Encouraging? Never.”

“Fenris appreciates my humor.” Hawke cooed and reached over to grip the elf’s chin, wiggling his face slightly.

Fenris scrunched his nose and Anders, once again, found it almost impossible to fight off his laughter.

“How’d you let them get like this anyway?” the mage asked as Fenris half-drug Hawke past him. “Usually they can still walk after your card games with Isabela.”

Fenris shrugged and paused at the foot of the stairs, considering how to get Hawke up them in their current state. The mage shot Anders a look over their shoulder, grinning cheekily, before reaching to grab Fenris’ behind. The elf’s ears twitched but he managed to give them the benefit of no other response.

Anders was less successful, forced to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“They like Rivaini whiskey, apparently.” Fenris replied dryly before simply deciding to scoop Hawke off their feet and set off up the stairs. “Come on.”

“Me?” Anders asked, raising a brow.

Fenris shot him a sour look over his shoulder.

“Yes, you.” he grumbled, unable to avoid Hawke’s drunken affection as he climbed the stairs.

“Someone has to read a bedtime story.” Hawke this time. “Plus, you’re the cuddly one.”

Anders just laughed and trailed up the stairs after them. Perhaps, just this once, he could leave his manifest early in the evening. If only for such a good cause…


End file.
